Talk:Shrieker
Ding Dong the witch is back I think Shrieker reappeared in the Episode 299. I mean, the dude said "It's me. ME!" then the flashback of him came, and we saw his "artillery"--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Yes, that was shrieker but the episode is not canon--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you add other filler episodes? Why not this one?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)'' We add filler episodes that are in an arc. This was not in an arc and not canon to the anime. It may go in the appearances in other media section or we may figure out another way to add it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I'll look forward to it.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 02:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)'' :Sorry, guys. I wasn't aware of this discussion. My bad! But I think the way I did it works, except I hesitated whether to put it under Plot or under a separate level 2 headline. Let me know what you think. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 23:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think it could work, though I'm dubious about the header, since usually headers are arc titles (I think that's the main point of the discussion) And there's some out of universe wording there, that I think should rather be replaced with the usual small letters we use for other anime-only fillers ("Events in this arc are anime-only blah blah") [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :It needs a warning. Actually scratch that, in needs to go due to being out of universe. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:21, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have moved the paragraph down to the "appearance in the other media section" for the time being. That, along with the trivia section, are the only places we can use out of universe language. So as the paragraph is now written, it has to be either in the trivia (it's too large for that) or the other media section. Now let me take this opportunity to give a general reminder that we do NOT used out of universe language in plot sections. If you cannot write something without using out of universe language, then it is an indication that it doesn't belong in the plot section. I hope that this isn't a blanket problem with all the information that was added based on episode 299 or even the imaginary number chapter. I would hate to have to on a revert spree. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia and Species Question Shouldn't it be mentioned in the trivia that he is the only Togabito in the series to not appear in the movie? Also shouldn't we place Togabito(Episode Special Only) underneith hollow for his species in the info box?MrAnonymous (talk) 11:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC)MrAnonymous Addition To The Article I believe we should add a appearance section otherwise it looks very unprofessional what do ya say? Mr.Rig and Zig 21:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :We should. You don't have to ask for permission for these types of edits, you can simply do them yourself.